


Greater Than The Sum of Our Parts

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Caring Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Puns & Word Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Welts, mentioned beating, people find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: It's very possible that Jay and Tim's relationship is starting to look suspiciously likedating.And a few more people accidentally find out.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	Greater Than The Sum of Our Parts

It was possible that Jason and Tim's relationship was starting to look suspiciously like _dating_. Tim was pretty sure they both considered Tim's flat as _their_ flat now. 

He wasn't quite sure what to do with this information, but he _totally_ didn't obsess over this on nights where he couldn't sleep for the butterflies in his stomach after Jason cleaned and patched him up, and then snuggled up with him, holding him close. It was just that he was so sweet and _caring_ about it, and Tim could practically _taste_ the 'I love you's in the way he kissed over Tim's injuries before carefully rubbing vaseline into any inflamed skin and sliding him into clean sleep clothes, even if he never actually said the words. Tim wasn't sure whether he wanted him to say it or not.

Tim knew that he himself was past the point of no return with his feelings about Jason. He was falling for him, and falling _hard_. He just didn't know if he _should_ be.

Sometimes a relationship with Jason seemed like the worst idea possible, a recipe for disaster. But other times...other times, Tim couldn't bring himself to care.

They were watching a movie one afternoon, when there was a knock on the door. 

Well, a movie was currently playing on the screen in front of them, that was. They were a bit more absorbed with making out heavily on the couch. Tim wasn't even sure what movie it was.

"Oh, fuck. That must be the pizza already." Jason said, pulling back. He dropped a last kiss on Tim's lips, before climbing off of Tim and getting to his feet. "I'll get it." He snatched Tim's wallet off of the coffee table, and headed toward the door.

He swung it open expectantly, and blinked when it was not, in fact, the pizza deliverer on the other side of the door.

"Um…hi? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Stephanie was blinking right back at him, just as taken-aback. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked right back.

"Uh...visiting?" He said slowly. That was a normal-ish response, right?

"Jay?" Tim called from the living room. "Pizza?"

"Uh. It's not— Blondie's here," he called back.

"Shit." Tim appeared from the living room, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, uh, come in," he said, waving her in, and Jason stepped back to let her enter, closing the door behind her.

Stephanie looked Tim over, and snorted at his 'Yes homo' t-shirt. "Nice top."

"Thanks," Jason said.

It took a second for the joke to register with Tim, but as soon as it did, he whacked Jason hard in the stomach with the back of his hand. The fucker was gonna out them for the sake of a goddamned _pun_. 

Jason cracked up at his own joke anyway.

"What?" Stephanie asked, confused. "Is it _your_ shirt?"

"Nothing, ignore him," Tim said quickly, trying to ignore Jason laughing harder at Stephanie's confusion. _God_ he was such a fucking dork — who laughs that much at their own stupid joke?

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "You two have been awfully chummy lately, and this is the second time you've had some sort of inside joke. You ever gonna explain when exactly you got so close?"

"It's not an inside joke, he's just a fucking idiot."

She raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced.

"Look— just— don't worry about it," he said, whacking Jason again.

Jason finally stopped laughing, but he still had a stupid grin on his face. He snatched Tim's wrist, and held the hand up in front of Tim's face. "You're gonna pay for that later."

"Fine." Tim said peevishly, rolling his eyes and snatching his wrist back.

"That too," Jason said mildly.

" _Okayyy_ ," Stephanie said slowly, looking back and forth between them. "I'm definitely missing something and I don't know what, but I know it's fucking _weird_ , whatever it is."

Jason laughed again, and Tim glared at him.

"You're not missing anything," Tim said. "Why did you come over? Let's talk about that."

She let him sit under her judgemental gaze for a few long seconds, before finally speaking. "Wanted to ask you if you've heard about anything new happening down by the docks, I've got a new case that might be connected to one of yours."

Tim's shoulders relaxed. A case — he could do that. As long as she wasn't scrutinising his and Jason's relationship any longer.

He didn't want people to know about it when _he_ wasn't even sure what it was, and he'd no idea if Jason would ever want people to know or not. And then there was also the worry that people knowing about it would put extra stress on their relationship and change the whole dynamic. It was really better to just keep it quiet.

• × •

Tim woke up slowly the next day, naked and sated and wrapped securely in Jason's arms, their legs tangled together under the blankets.

He pulled his cheek away from Jason's chest, and craned his neck to try and look over Jason's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand.

"We need to get up so we can eat dinner before patrol."

Jason pulled his head back down, tucking it under his chin and burying his nose in Tim's hair. "No."

Tim sighed and kissed the hollow of Jason's throat where his face was pressed, running his nails lightly up and down Jason's bare back under the duvet until Jason shivered.

"Mm," Jason sighed, and then tilted Tim's head up with a hand under his chin to kiss him softly on the lips. "The _responsible_ thing to do," he said, when he pulled back, "would be to get up and get something to eat like you said, and then go straight out on patrol. But I'm not feeling very responsible."

"Oh yeah?" Tim asked. "What are you feeling then?"

" _Covetous_." Jason captured his lips again, kissing him deeply and stealing his breath away.

"Do I not belong to you? What ever happened to you being so confident you owned me?" Tim gasped when they finally broke apart.

"Do I? Well then maybe I'm just feeling _greedy_."

He ran his fingers lightly over the welts on Tim's ass and the back of his thigh, and then pressed his fingers hard against them.

" _Ah!_ " Tim's hips hitched forward against Jason's thigh. "You really wanna start something _now?_ We just fucked."

"Yeah, but that was _before_ our nap. I did _tell_ you I'm feeling greedy today."

Tim let his eyes fall half-shut. "Well then what are you gonna do to me?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Jason kissed him again, rolling them over so that he was on top, and Tim's legs immediately went up, bracketing Jason's hips as his feet settled on the back of his thighs. 

His kisses moved from Tim's mouth over his jaw and down his neck, and he scraped his teeth over Tim's skin, biting down harshly just below his collarbone. Tim groaned and ground up against him.

Jason sucked at his skin right where he had just bitten for a moment, before pulling away and reaching for the silk ropes on their bedside table, always in easy reach.

"Gonna tie you up nice and tight now," he said lowly, and Tim crossed his arms at the wrists above his head for him.

Jason sat up on his knees and leaned forward, tying Tim's wrists tightly together, and then securing them to the headboard. He let his hands run down Tim's arms before sitting back again. 

"You look so good like this," he murmured, trailing his fingers lightly over the bite mark with the hickey in the middle of it, both of which were slowly coloring a brilliant purple. "Tied up and turned on, fresh bruises on your pretty skin."

"Yeah?" Tim breathed.

"Fuck yeah." Jason leaned down and kissed him again, his hands running down over Tim's waist, and then down further, smoothing over the inside of his hips and up the backs of his thighs, before pushing them up until Tim's knees were against his chest. "Stay just like that, baby," Jason said, before sliding down the bed.

He kept his hands under Tim's thighs, holding them up, and settled onto his stomach before leaning his head down and running his tongue over Tim's hole.

"O-oh fuck," Tim gasped, and Jason gave him another long lick with the flat of his tongue. " _Hahhh_."

Jason grinned and then started to eat him out in earnest.

Tim's hips hitched, trying to grind down against Jason's face, and Jason smacked the side of his ass hard, making Tim gasp at the sharp sting of it.

Jason's tongue against him ached almost as much as it was pleasurable — his hole was still sore from their earlier rough fuck — and the bolts of pleasure-pain Jason's attentions were sending up his spine made it impossible to stop squirming even if he'd wanted to.

Jason gave him another sharp smack, and Tim let out a desperate sob, rocking his hips harder, trying to get closer, harder, _more_. 

Fuck, why hadn't they done this before? Why didn't they do this every damn day? Tim was pretty sure he was going to end up coming without his cock even being touched.

Jason rubbed his tongue hard against him and then sucked at the rim, and Tim felt his back arch up off the bed, his toes curling and a litany of moans spilling out of his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god," he panted out once he regained his breath.

Jason continued to eat him out steadily, and he felt his thighs start to tremble, broken noises tearing their way out of his chest as he pulled against his bonds and continued to rock his hips.

Jason squeezed his thighs where he was holding them, and then raked his nails down them, down to his ass, right over the welts from his belt earlier.

"O-o-o- _ohhh_ fuck," Tim moaned, his hips stuttering as his back arched off the bed again. " _Oh, oh, oh, oh fuck, oh fuck_."

Jason dug his fingers in against the welts on his ass, and used his thumbs to spread his cheeks further apart, forcing his tongue inside and sucking again.

Tim felt his eyes roll back in his head, and he was pretty sure the moan he let out bordered on a scream. He could feel his cock leaking desperately onto his stomach, and _god_ , he was _so fucking close_.

Jason shoved his tongue deeper, and Tim came _hard_ , black spots in his vision and hips twitching erratically. He was aware he was uncontrollably babbling out _something_ , he didn't know what — probably nonsense — but he couldn't find it in himself to care enough to try and make himself stop.

"Oh fuck, baby, so fucking hot," Jason gasped out against him, before pulling back with one final lick. He rubbed over Tim's hole with his thumb, helping him continue to ride it out, and shifted up onto one knee, jerking himself off quickly.

Tim's head slowly cleared enough for him to take in the fact that Jason was getting himself off, and he made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Oh god, come on me, come on me."

" _Fuck_ ," Jason whimpered out, and leaned forward over him, taking his hand from Tim's ass to brace himself on the bed beside him.

"Come on," Tim whispered.

With a last, deep, " _Unh_ ," Jason came, his cock spurting over Tim's cock and up his stomach.

"Mm fuck yeah," Tim hummed quietly. _God_ that was hot.

Jason slowly caught his breath, and then took his hand away from his cock, planting it beside Tim's head and shifting to untie his hands, before leaning down and kissing him.

They fell into kissing for a long while after that, Tim's arms coming up to wrap around the back of Jason's neck, pulling him down closer, and his legs wrapping around his waist. Their bodies slid against each other, slowly grinding with no real intent and making a mess with all the come between their bodies, until Tim's phone rang, breaking them out of their blissful little bubble.

"Ugh," he sighed against Jason's mouth.

Jason reluctantly pulled away, and grabbed the phone from the bedside table, passing it to Tim.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Hey," Stephanie's voice came through the phone. "It's like almost eleven, are you not coming out tonight?"

Tim glanced at the clock. "Shit. Uh, yeah, I am. Just. Nap. Was taking a nap. I gotta eat something, then I'll be out."

"Okay cool, see ya."

He hung up and sighed. "Time to be responsible now, I guess. You done being greedy?"

Jason grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "For now."

Whatever else could be said about their use of the evening, they were both in an excellent mood when they finally headed out.

Of course, halfway through patrol, Jason had to go and get himself shot up with Scarecrow's fear toxin.

Tim had raced to Crime Alley to pick him up and bring him back to the Cave, and then had proceeded to spend the whole time Bruce was working to make an antidote anxiously pacing and being supremely unhelpful.

The antidote had temporarily knocked Jason out, and Tim didn't think he'd be able to stop his fretting until Jason was awake and _home_ with him.

Bruce glanced up from where he was now working at the Batcomputer.

"You can stop worrying, he's going to be fine, you know," he said. "He'll wake up in half an hour, and you can take him home."

"Why would I be worried? I'm not worried," he said defensively. And then, "Home? Why would I take him home? He can go to his place on his own." Oh that was _messy_. Even _Bart_ wouldn't have believed that, nevermind _Bruce_. Tim needed to get a control on his defensiveness around him and Jason being together unless he wanted literally everyone to know.

Bruce gave him a very unimpressed look. "I know. About you and him being...together or whatever you call it."

Oh, Dick was _so_ dead to him.

"Wh— How—" Tim stuttered. "How did you know?" If Dick had so much as _hinted_ about anything, there was going to be hell to pay.

Bruce grimaced and turned back to the computer. "You shouldn't have sex on rooftops if you're not prepared for people to see. I scrubbed the video from the internet. You're welcome."

Tim choked on his spit, all the times he and Jason had fucked on rooftops running through his head at high speed. Fuck. And he couldn't even blame Dick. "There was a video?!"

Bruce grimaced again. "A curious civilian in the neighboring building. To be fair, I don't think they knew what they were filming at first, it looked like he was attacking you."

" _You watched it?!_ "

"It looked like Jason was attacking you," he repeated, defensively. "Once I figured out he wasn't, I obviously stopped."

"Jesus christ," Tim said, putting his face in his hands. "This is the worst day of my life."

Bruce just sighed. "I trust I don't have to give you the safe sex talk," he said, still not looking at him.

"Don't even think about it; we're fine. I'm leaving now before this gets any worse."

Tim beat a hasty retreat across the Cave — Jason could make his way back to their place on his own. 

Dick and the rest of Young Justice finding out was nothing in comparison to this. Fucking _Bruce_ had seen them fucking. Oh god, Bruce knew that Tim was into kinky shit. Tim wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

• × •

Jason had shown up back at their place at around four in the morning, and gone straight to bed, which Tim totally couldn't blame him for. Fear toxin certainly took a lot out of a person.

He was still sleeping deeply when Tim woke up the following afternoon, and Tim had gotten up as quietly as possible, grabbing his laptop and going out to work on research for a case at the kitchen table.

He worked steadily, going through four cups of coffee, until a few hours later, when he jumped as a hand ran through his hair. Shit, he hadn't even heard Jason come out of the bedroom.

"You feeling better?" He asked, turning away from his laptop to look at him.

"Mhm," Jason said, leaning down to kiss him. " _Much_ better." He kissed Tim again, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and cradling his face.

Tim slowly stood up so Jason wouldn't have to bend down so far, and leaned back against the table, circling his arms around the back of Jason's neck.

They kissed slowly for several long minutes until Tim finally pulled back — just enough to speak.

"Well that felt like a kiss with purpose."

"Maybe it _was_ ," Jason said, kissing him again.

A sly grin slid its way onto Tim's face, and Jason knew Tim was about to goad him into hurting him.

"Well are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna do something useful and fuck me?" He whispered.

Jason couldn't help but grin back, even as he hissed out, "Watch your little whore mouth," and slapped him sharply across the face. He grabbed Tim's chin, yanking his face back over to look at him. "Unless you want me to get one of my guns," he growled. If Tim wasn't already riled up, _that_ would certainly do it for him.

Tim's breath hitched, and—

The living room window _slammed_ open, and both of them jumped, looking over.

Oh goddammit, not _again_.

Stephanie was crawling inside, looking absolutely livid.

"Get away from him," she ordered. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have fucking trusted you around him, not after you tried to _kill him_ —"

Tim quickly stepped between them and put his hands out. "Thank you Steph, but I'm fine, he didn't do anything wrong."

"I _just_ saw him hit you! He fucking threatened to get one of his guns!"

" _I'm. Into. It_." Tim gritted out. _God_ he really hated having to tell people that. _Again_. "I can take care of myself; he doesn't hurt me unless I _want_ him to."

Stephanie stared at him for a long second, her brain catching up, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "And how do I know you're not just protecting him?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not a fucking idiot?" Tim exclaimed. "It was _foreplay_ , oh my god. Can you please just leave now and let's never talk about this again?"

Stephanie looked back and forth between them, before finally jabbing her finger at Jason. "Fine, but I'm still watching you."

"Oh goody," he said, sounding bored.

"And you could've at least _told_ me you two were fucking," she said, turning her eyes back on Tim.

Tim gave her a pained look. " _Please leave_."

"Fine." She repeated.

Stephanie climbed back out of the window, and Tim turned back to Jason. "Remind me to invest in blackout curtains and locks for every goddamn window in this place as soon as possible. Never again."

Jason snorted. "Sure, baby."

"Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?" Tim asked, leaning up to kiss him.

Jason kissed him back enthusiastically, and Tim backed up against the table, bending himself back down onto it and pulling Jason down with him.

"Definitely gonna fuck your little brains out," Jason said, grabbing Tim's thighs and hitching them forward to bracket his hips, making their cocks grind together.

"Oh good, that's the option I was hoping for."


End file.
